Time Is But A Mystery
by HAZEL24
Summary: It was just a norma day at Hogwarts till a girl called Granger burst in to the great hall followed by a mad death eater! the Granger girl seems to know things others dont, and whats all this about Snape killing Dumbledore and who in merlins name is Harry.


**DISCLAIMER! I dont own anything, it all belongs to J. :) **

**Please comment, I will be forver greatfull! **

**J xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER<strong> **ONE**

It was a normal start of term, one like any other.

That was of course until a girl who looked as though she was fighting for her life ran into the hall, wand in hand with a crazy woman with raven hair running in after her. Spells flying between them in a heated battle, both too caught up in their fight to notice that they were no longer fighting amidst a battle ground littered with bodies of those they knew.

The student and teachers in the great hall sat in a shocked silence as the two women fought between the house tables duelling with spells even many of the teachers had never heard of, the brunet especially performing the most complex magic anyone in the room had ever seen.

"Give it up Bella you try time and time again but you never manage to kill me!" the brunet yelled who surprisingly looked for younger then the woman who she so called Bella.

"Mark my words Granger I'll get you this time you filthy little mud-blood!" She yelled back shooting a bright green spell at the girl who jumped to the side just in time. The woman screamed in fury as the Granger girl duct another hex that came her way. Bella's wand seemed to be alight as she shot at the Granger girl.

Professor Dumbledore watched as the Granger girl who was clearly no more than a seventh year fight a woman who, by the looks of what was on her arm, was a death eater.

Just as the Granger girl prepared for another jinks her wand was sent flying into her competitors awaiting hand.

Bella screamed in victory as she looked down to the girl on the ground, battered and bruised, thin and ratty from months of being on the run with Harry and Ron.

"Finally, the great mud-blood has fallen." She stated with a crazy smile, a smile that had made most of the student in the hall crumble into silent tears but the Granger girl merely smiled at her.

"Silly, silly Bella. You don't honestly think I could be around some of the greatest wizards of all time without picking up a few things could you?" She said calmly raising herself of the floor and onto her elbows.

"Lord Voldemord is the greatest wizard. Nobody compares to him!" Bella yelled as the young witch began to stand.

"If you think for a moment that old mouldy short's is a great wizard then you are sadly mistaken. Did you know he's a half-blood or that he grew up as a muggle? Did you, his most trusted follower even know that his real name is Tom Marvalo Riddle! No! Because he didn't tell you! Because he is a lying piece of scum who's only goal is to rid the world of muggle and muggle-borns alike and he would do whatever it takes, he would walk over you dead body without a sideways glance in you direction to have the power he craves in the palm of his hand. He would kill you himself if he had to, because he doesn't have a heart and without a heart there is no love. Without love, there is nothing." She finished as if her great speech was nothing out of the ordinary.

"You sound like that old crackpot Dumbledore." Bella growled, glaring at the girl in front of her.

"Why thank you Bella that may just be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Said the girl whipping a non-existent tear from her face. "Dumbledore was a genius, he's had life experiences you could only dream of and he will always have a place in my heart."

"Dumbledore is gone mud-blood. Snape killed him!" Bella screamed as the girl continued to look calm and collected.

"Only because he wanted him to! Because he asked him to! And besides, as my best friend Harry Potter once said 'Dumbledore will never be gone, not as long as those who remain are loyal to him.'"

The maniac Bella suddenly began to shake as if she was standing on her own personal earthquake.

"Well your precious Potter won't be around for long mud-blood. The Dark Lord will conquer all and have his revenge on the Potter boy. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Chosen One. Some Chosen One, all I see is a puney little boy with a scar on his head who hides behind those who love him." She said, taking slow steps towards the girl.

"Well your wrong!" She countered, suddenly fuming. "Harry James Potter is the bravest man I have ever had the privilege to know, to help because I'll be dammed if I let you hurt him anymore. You have done enough, you, voldemort and your stupid little Death Eater friends!" She screamed to her.

With this the witch snapped.

"How dare you!" she yelled bringing her wand through the air. "YOU STUPID MUTT, CRUCIO!" The spell went straight for the girl but amazingly she deflected it with a simple flick of the hand.

"You just don't get it Bella. I'm not afraid of you anymore. You have done far too much to me to care how many scars I have on body." The young girl said with an exasperated sigh "You will never win." She said before muttering a spell under breath and a shot of violet spread across the distance between them, hitting Bella directly in the chest. Bella gave a terrified squeak as her began to dissolve until nothing remained but the eco of her scream in the quiet hall.

"I'm sorry." The girl whispered, her head bowed to the ground in apology.

* * *

><p><strong>There! My first chapter, hope you like it! :)<strong>


End file.
